Warrior of Darkness
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story where Ash starts out on his Journey with an honorary brother and Sister, where he's easier to anger and not willing to take anything from anyone. A smarter, cunning, darker Ash who works with a team of powerful dark pokemon. Let's see how his journey goes with darkness guiding him.


**AN: Alright, a few things before we begin. In this world trainers start their journey at 18 so they have time to learn how to cook, navigate, and manage their money, and other things like that. This story will also have a more aggressive Ash (as in he's easier to anger and won't lay down and won't take crap from anyone) with a few…gifts outside of the norm.**

 **AN2: I will try to update this when I can but while I've seen all of the Kanto and Orange Island arcs of the anime as well as most of Johto and Hoenn I don't remember all of it. My friend 'FunahoMisaki' agreed to help me with the timeline as I don't remember the small towns and festivals in the anime. I'll also re-watch what I can.**

Warrior of Darkness 1

Chapter 1

-Ash-

Sighing softly eighteen year old Ash Ketchum stared at the photograph laid out on the desk in front of him, showing him when he was nine years old with his parents and his first two Pokémon, an Absol and Larvitar, all smiling at the camera…the picture was taken a month before his parents were killed in a Team Rocket raid on the Oak Ranch. The aged Professor had easily been able to repel the Rocket grunts but didn't get to them in time to save his parents. After he lost them he had grown even closer to his best friend and honorary brother Gary Oak who, along with Daisy Oak, also knew what it was like to lose their parents, having lost them to sickness a few years before.

"Hey Mom…Dad…" he said softly as he traced his finger over the glass frame as he gazed at the happy faces of his parents "I start my journey today along with Gary and Flannery, Titan and Nyx have been doing good, they're both strong enough to face the league already.". At that he chuckled softly to himself but the laugh had no humor in it, he had been training his Absol, Nyx, and his Tyranitar, Titan, since he was nine. He had found Nyx in the forests outside of Lavaridge town while he had found Titan, back then a Larvitar, near the airport in Viridian city.

While he wasn't allowed to go out and battle trainers on a journey he was allowed to keep both of them as 'pets' and the Professor had let him train with them on the ranch, he was even able to have mock battles with some of the Pokémon other trainers had left there. Over the past eight years his training had gotten the two up to league standards, he even managed to fully evolve Titan, but their training was limited by the lack of field experience the fact that there wasn't enough diversity at the Ranch to get stronger faster.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard knocking at the door and the voice of his honorary brother call out "Hey Ash, come one. Gramps just got back to the lab with Flannery a few minutes ago.".

Looking one last time at the picture he whispered "I'll make you guys proud…I promise." Before turning towards the door "Alright Garry, I'm coming!". Rising from his chair he took a moment to glance at the mirror and made sure he had everything he needed. His outfit consisted of black combat boots with matching black camo cargo pants, a blood red t-shirt, and a black hoodie vest. He had pair of belts, one tight and one loose, with the tight one holding six of his own custom Pokéballs that were black with the line in the middle as well as the dot being blood red, the loose belt held a canteen and a side pouch where he kept a flint and whetstone. Strapped to his thigh he had a good quality knife and at an angle on his back he had a machete. Finalizing his 'image' were the black shades which had HUD qualities so he could keep track of his Pokémon's health and any status effects on them during a battle, monitored by implants in the Pokémon that also helped to track them down should someone try to steal them.

Walking downstairs he made sure all the lights in his family home were turned off before opening the door, seeing his honorary brother Gary standing there, waiting for him with a smirk. Like him Gary wore combat boots, black camo cargo pants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie vest but Gary's shirt was royal blue.

"Come on bro," he said with a grin as he clapped a hand to Gary's shoulder, trying to drive away his painful thoughts "let's go meet up with sis so we can start our journey.". Getting a grin from his brother as they walked down the road towards the Oak Ranch and Research Lab where they saw their honorary sister, Flannery, waiting for them by the entrance.

Grinning he waved as she ran over and pulled both him and Gary into a group hug as she laughed happily, an action he showed no hesitation in returning as he thought back to how he had met her.

-Flashback-

"Wait up Absol!" he laughed happily as he chased his new Pokémon while she ran away from him playfully, stopping occasionally to look back and taunt him before taking off again when he got close. They were playing in the woods outside of Lavaridge in the same field he had caught her in the day before.

Suddenly Absol froze and looked over at the tree line before taking off and sniffing at a clump of bushes. Running over he saw a red-head girl looking at Absol in shock as the female disaster Pokémon sniffed the girl's hair curiously. "Hi!" he said happily as he waved at her "I'm Ash.".

"F-Flannery." The girl stammered, still staring wide eyed at the Pokémon that was nuzzling her before shaking her head "I've never seen you here before though.".

"I'm from Kanto," he said happily as he flopped down next to Flannery while Absol lay down with her head on his lap "my parents and I came here for a vacation which let me meet Absol here!".

Giggling at his exuberance Flannery reached over and began to pet Absol who purred happily at the ministration, "I live here with my Grandpa the gym leader." she explained happily before frowning "Everyone expects me to take the gym over from him but I don't know if I can be good enough.".

"Why's that?" he asked, frowning in confusion as Absol tilted her head curiously.

"Because I mess up everything I do," Flannery said sadly "I try to work with my Torkoal or my Slugma and I fail at every battle. I try to remember to do something but I forget to do it or do it wrong.".

"Then keep trying," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Absol nuzzled up into her chin "never give up and never give in. Don't stress and try to solve every problem at once, just take it one step at a time.".

"I…I guess…" Flannery said hesitantly but he could see a glimmer of determination in her eyes which grew stronger with each passing moment "Yeah, you're right!".

"That's the spirit!" he laughed happily as he jumped to his feet, pulling his new friend with him as the three of them ran around playing tag in the field. The next day before he and his parents left he gave Flannery the number for his family's video phone so they could stay in touch.

-End Flashback-

"Alright you three," the voice of the aged Professor called out, amusement clear in the man's voice "let's get you three registered and give you your starters.".

"Alright gramps." Gary said with a grin as the trio walked inside where they saw three trays laid out on a table, each one containing Pokéballs and a Pokédex. The first one held a black Pokédex with the 'dark Pokémon' symbol in blood red along with four of his custom Pokéballs, the second had a bright red Pokédex with the 'fire Pokémon' symbol in dark black along with two regular Pokéballs, and the last one had a royal blue Pokédex with what he recognized as the Oak family crest on it and two regular Pokéballs.

"Since you three told me in advance what starters you wanted I was able to get them for you already," the Professor said with a smile "for Ash I got a Kalos Froakie, For Flannery I have a Charmander, and for Gary a Squirtle. Along with that I managed to get each of you an Eevee and for Ash a few of the older retired trainers who heard about your wish to become a dark Pokémon master offered a Deino and Sneasel that are their Pokémon's children to add to your team.".

"Wicked." He said as he gave a half grin which drew attention to his sharper than normal canine before attaching the four new Pokéballs to his belt and put the Pokédex in his belt pouch, Gary and Flannery doing the same with their items.

"Now, do you three have a plan for your Journey?" Oak asked them once they attached the Pokéballs to their belts.

"I plan to take on the gyms and eventually enter the league," he said with a smirk "show people the power of darkness.".

"You really need to stop saying that Ash," Gary sighed exasperatedly "anyway, I'm just going along to get started on my own research. Don't get me wrong, I love a good battle, but I like researching more.".

"And I'm just going to try and catch more fire types and train them to get stronger so I can handle the gym back home." Flannery said proudly as he and Gary grinned while throwing their arms around their honorary sister's shoulders.

"Very good then," Oak said with a smile before gesturing for one of the aids to step forward "one last thing then. Would you three be willing to take a picture with this old man so I can have a memory of this day?".

"Of course gramps." Gary said with a smile as they all stood next to the aged professor while the aid snapped the picture, promising to send them each a copy once it was developed.

"Alright guys," he said happily as they began walking down the road "I know a clearing up ahead where we can let out our teams and get to know the new ones.".

 **AN: Alright, at the end of each chapter I'll put in who has what in their team as well as the moves and basic info of Ash's team.**

 **Gary: Squirtle and Eevee**

 **Flannery: Torkoal, Macargo, Torchick, Charmander, Eevee**

 **Ash:**

 **Absol (Nyx) (female) (Ability: Pressure): (egg move: magic coat) perish song, me first, razor wind, detect, taunt, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, night slash, psycho cut, sucker punch, future sight**

 **Tyranitar (Titan) (Male) (Ability: sand stream): (egg move: iron tail) bite, leer, sandstorm, screech, chip away, rock slide, scary face, thrash, dark pulse, payback, crunch, earthquake,**

 **Deino (male) (Ability: Hustle): (egg move: earth power) tackle, dragon rage, focus energy**

 **Eevee (male) (Ability: Synchronize) (I know it isn't normal for Eevee but it is the ability I'm giving his Umbreon so I'll just say that the Eevee had Umbreon parents): (egg move: detect) helping hand, tackle, tail whip, growl, sand attack**

 **Sneasel (female) (Ability: Pickpocket): (egg move: ice punch) scratch, leer, taunt**

 **Froakie (male) (Ability: protean): (Egg move: toxic spikes) pound, growl, bubble**


End file.
